Delayed Promises
by Slashers R Us
Summary: Sweeney finds a girl in the prison and takes her on as an apprentice. What a coincidence that she also has a grudge on the Judge. Not a Todd/OC.
1. Chapter 1

I have decided that curing the remedy of writer's block will result to this

I have decided that curing the remedy of writer's block will result to this! This is NOT a Todd/OC, but more of a parental thing. I'm really trying to develop how this girl's gonna come into the story! I don't even know her name yet! This is so frustrating, but I have to do it. It's calling to me! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I want to own Sweeney Todd, but I don't. I'm working on it, though!

* * *

**Delayed Promises**

Dark, dirty, unkempt.

What would you think an Australian prison looks like?

Delilah wished she didn't know.

She was the one of the very few women there, kept alive because of her strength and will to live. Being 16, wouldn't you want to live to? Delilah was not ready to leave her world of comfort, her place of sanctuary, but she was forced. She had been accused of a crime she did not commit, stripped away from everything she had known. There was only one thing on her mind now.

Kill the Judge.

Delilah used to be a pretty girl. Young, happy, lively. What 14 year old wasn't?

Two years.

She had been at this place for two years. This may have seemed like a picnic to you, but I assure you, it wasn't. They worked the women harder than the men, lashing out at them when they didn't perform they're duties correctly. But, when the lights went out, that's when the real torture began. The warden would come in to pick pretty young girl's to bed every week. Delilah had hid herself on those days, trembling behind another body, afraid that they would spot her, that she would be next. Now she no longer trembled. The dirt and the grime had torn her beauty from her, making her look older than she was. And everyday, every minute, she thought of only one thing.

Kill Judge Turpin.

That was the only thing she lived for. But who knew when she would get out?

It wasn't until she met Benjamin Barker that she thought she had an chance in getting to the outside world.

* * *

I tried to make this as gloomy and despairingly hopeless as I could, but I'm just not a dreary person! Ooooohhhhh, cliffhanger! Well, not really. I hope you enjoyed this segment of my new story!


	2. A meeting

I'm really trying my hardest to make this the best that I can

I'm really trying my hardest to make this the best that I can! I hope you can enjoy it! My computer is also malfunctioning, so I have to work with that! Try to review! It makes me happy!

"Disclaimer: Delilah is mine and only mine. Sweeney is someone else's, the lucky son of a gun!

**A meeting**

She had first met him while transferring cells. This one was darker and less crowded. Whether that was a good or bad thing, Delilah didn't know.

The guards had dragged her in there; throwing her in the cell she was assigned. They made sure she had at least one injury before departing. Delilah spat at their retreating backs, yelling curses. She was yelling too loud to hear the approaching footsteps.

A hand was on her shoulder.

"Shut up and save your breath. They won't hear your whining." A voice growled. Delilah glared at him, shrugging off his hand, but the man was more than happy to remove it. He walked toward the corner he had been sitting in, slumping into it.

Delilah took this chance to study him under the moonlight. He had wild black hair, an identifiable white streak running from the front to the back. A tall, thin frame and a gaunt face showed that he had been in prison longer than her. It was his eyes, though, that really intrigued her. They were cold, black eyes, but they, unlike many people at prison, had something in them. First was rage, and Delilah cowered slightly at what this rage could do to her. Next was pain and suffering, a thing Delilah knew only too well.

"Wot'cha in here for, girl?"

"Excuse me?" His voice had broken her out of her trance.

"I said, wot'cha in here for, girl?" He growled in annoyance.

"Don't you wanna ask who I am, so you don't have to call me girl?" Delilah spat. Sweeney glared.

"So at is it?"

"It's Del." She said, referring back to a childhood name.

"Welcome to livin' hell, Del." Sweeney smirked at the glare Del gave him.

"Back to the question earlier discussed, I don't know, I can't remember. It's been a long time." Del lied, trying to make him believe her. She was pressed against the wall, his hand at her throat. This frightened Del. She didn't even see him move.

"You're lying to me. I'll give you one chance to fix that. Will you do it?" Del nodded, gasping. He let her go, waiting for her to sit down before lowering himself to the ground.

"My full name is Delilah Mackenzie." She started, preparing to tell her tale. "When I was young, my family was very poor. We couldn't pay rent. When I was 14, Judge Turpin and The Beadle came to kick us out. My father fought, he was hung for it later. After his death, we were out on the streets. My mother died of sickness two weeks later. I was sent to prison to rot. I will have revenge on Judge Turpin, taking his life to replace mine!" Del yelled passionately.

Sweeney stared at her. Well not really at her, but more like around her.

"How would you like to get outta here?" Sweeney said after minutes of silence.

"How?" Del asked, skeptical.

"I planned to escape tonight. If we fail, well, at least our problems will be over."

"Fair enough, but why do would you take me?" Del asked, afraid he wouldn't comply on his end of the bargain. His expression hardened.

"Because I have a debt to repay." He spoke quietly, but his face was a mask of rage.

"Okay, but I have to know your name. I gave mine, you give yours." His expression of hatred slid over her, and she shuddered.

"Todd," He stated. "Sweeney Todd."

A historical moment in time! What will our young Del do? Will she take his offer? Duh! I wouldn't have a story if she didn't! What will happen next. Read and find out in the next chapter, my loves!


	3. Arriving in London

The next chapter to my new story is up! Thing's have been real hectic, with school ending and all. I have like, 5 projects due now! I'm kinda procrastinating! I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Review please!

Disclaimer: Del is mine, Sweeney is not. cry

* * *

**Arriving in London**

A splashing sound was heard as Del emptied her stomach from the side of the ship. She groaned, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. Her brown hair was whipping across her face, making it hard for her to see where she was going. A hand took her wrist and led her away from the railing and toward the middle of the ship. She looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, Anthony. I think I just might be the tiniest bit seasick." She said, giving another dry heave.

"I see, Ms. Mackenzie. Perhaps you better join Mr. Todd down below. That might help a little." Anthony said, giving her head a little pat. Del smiled. Ever since Anthony had spotted them from the ship, saving her and Mr. Todd from drowning in the sea, he had become like a big brother to her. He gave her knowledge about ships, but Del didn't see how it was relevant. After that experience, she decided that, as long as she lived, she would never step foot on another ship for the rest of her life.

"No thank you. I want to watch when we arrive in London." She explained. She wanted to see London getting closer, knowing she was that much closer to getting revenge.

Kill Judge Turpin.

He nodded and turned, watching as the ports of London ever so slowly drifted into view.

"_I have sailed the world and seen its wonders. From the Dardanelles to the mountains of Peru, but there's no place like London!"_ Del admired Anthony's voice as he sang.

"**No there's no place like London."** Del whipped her head around to see Mr. Todd standing next to her. She gasped and clutched her chest, trying to slow her breathing. The sailor's outfit she had borrowed from Anthony bunched in her fist.

"Mr. Todd?" Anthony questioned. Mr. Todd hesitated.

"**You are young, life has been kind to you."** Mr. Todd stated. **"You will learn."**

He moved to the front of the ship, and Anthony stared after him in confusion. Del urged him to follow the older man. Anthony nodded and walked slowly toward Mr. Todd.

Mr. Todd stared off into the distance as the drawbridge opened for the ship to enter.

"**There's a whole in the world like a great black pit and the vermin of the world inhabit it and its morals aren't worth what a pig could spit and it goes by the name of London." **Del smirked, standing beside Anthony, who still looked confused. **"At the top of the hole sit a privileged few making mock of the vermin in the lower zoo, turning beauty into filth and greed. I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders, for the cruelty of men, is as wondrous as Peru. But there's no place like London." **Del half expected him to be gasping for breath, but he remained quiet.

The ship arrived at the docks later, giving Del a chance to run off before she had to empty her stomach again. Mr. Todd walked after her, bag slung over his shoulder. He didn't seem quite so willing to be here. Anthony emerged from behind him, looking concerned about the man.

"Is everything alright Mr. Todd?" He questioned. Mr. Todd stared off into the street for a moment before replying.

"I beg your indulgence Anthony. My mind is far from missing. In these once familiar streets I feel shadows. Everywhere." Del had no idea what he meant, but it was clear to her that Mr. Todd had been to London before. She imagined, from the way he was talking, that something like bad had happened to him, but Del had alreadyguessed that.

"Shadows?" Anthony still didn't know what Mr. Todd was talking about.

"Ghosts." Mr. Todd whispered, a pained look etched across his features. Del knew that look all to well. More than once, Del had woken up to Mr. Todd staring out the window, that same look on his face.

"**There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful." **Del knew he was telling his story, so she listened closely. **"A foolish barber and his wife. She was his reason and his life, and she was beautiful. And she was virtuous. And he was……Naïve." **Del smiled, imagining a lovely scene before her. She couldn't exactly imagine Mr. Todd smiling, but she used her own fantasy that she played over and over again in her mind more than once in the prison. Mr. Todd continued.

"**There was another man who saw that she was beautiful. A pious vulture of the law," **Del noticed that he spit that part out, like someone would talk about something disgusting. **" Who, wiv a gesture of his claw, removed he barber from his plate. Then there was nothing but to wait, and she would fall. So soft, so young, so lost and oh, so beautiful." **Mr. Todd sang this part mournfully. Del was in shock, tears coming to her eyes. She sniffled, and Mr. Todd glanced over at her.

"And the lady, sir. Did she succumb?" Anthony asked fearfully.

"**Oh, that was many years ago. I doubt if anyone would know." **Del sniffled again, pulling herself together. She knew she would have to block out feelings if she was going to get to the Judge, but his story was just so sad. He turned to Anthony.

"I'd like to thank you Anthony. If you hadn't spotted me, I'd be lost on the ocean still." Del gave Anthony a thumb's up, which he returned by smile.

"Will I see you two again?" Del was about to tell Anthony that she was going her separate way, but Mr. Todd interrupted.

"You might find us, if you like. Around Fleet Street, I wouldn't wonder." He glanced down the street. Del stared at him, blinking. Who said _she _was going with _him_?

"Until then, my friend." Anthony replied, sticking his hand out. Mr. Todd turned away, starting to walk down the street.

"Del, come." She ran after him when he called her, still shocked that he was letting her come with her.

"Why am I going with you?" She tried to ask him, but he ignored her as he walked down a smelly tunnel.

"**There's a hole in the world like a great, black pit, and it's filled with people who are filled with shit, and the vermin of the world inhabit it." **He whispered. Del walked silently beside him. She knew she would get nothing out of him. She ever rarely did when he was like this. They made their way down the winding street, only stopping at a corner that was a block away from their supposed destination. Mr. Todd stared at the building from the corner. Del read the label.

Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies.

* * *

Well, how do you like this one? Del is very sensitive, isn't she? I almost cried, though, when he told that story, so I might be worse than her. I hope you can review! It would make me ever so much happier!


	4. Gag reflex

I just had a refreshing time out with family, so I decided to write some more of this story! How do you like my ideas so far? Review, please. I implore you!

Disclaimer: If I owned Sweeney, Del would have been in the movie! Del is mine!

* * *

**Gag reflex**

Mr. Todd walked slowly toward the shop, keeping eyes only on it. Del walked beside him, steering him slightly out of the way of pedestrians, but he didn't seem to notice. All he had eyes for was the shop.

The bell tingled as he opened the door, stepping inside the threshold, but not totally inside. Del peered around him, watching as a pale woman chopped up dough. Mr. Todd inched back, suddenly nervous. He reached back with his arm, silently telling her to back up, to get out of the shop. Before she moved on step, the woman spotted them both. She gasped.

"Customers!" She remarked. _"Wait, where's yer rush where's yer 'urry? Yous gave me such a fright; I thought yous were a ghost. 'Alf a minute can't ya? Sit, sit ya down, sit!" _Mr. Todd and Del were ushered in and sat, not having a second to explain themselves. _"All I meant is that I 'aven't seen a customer fer weeks. Ya came 'ere fer a pie, right? Do fergive if me 'eads a little vague. What is that?" _She picked up a bug from the counter she stood at, dropping it to the floor and stomping on it. Del grimaced with disgust.

"_But ya think we 'ad the plague, from the way the people keep avoidin'-No ya don't!"_ She smacked a bug on the counter with her hand, rubbing the remains on her dress. _"'eaven knows I've try, right?_ Mr. Todd's brows furrowed, and Del giggled slightly at him. _"But there's no one comes in even to inhale. Right you are, would you like a drop of ale?" _The woman set the pie in front of Mr. Todd, walking back to the counter and retrieving another one for Del.

"_Mind you, I can 'ardly blame them. These are probably the worst pies in London!" _Mr. Todd pulled his plate toward hi, examining it. Del was starving, and tried to eat it, but he shook his head. Del pouted, but put it back down. _"I know why nobody cares to take them! I should know! I make 'em, but good, no! The worst pies in London. Even that's polite, the worst pies in London." _Mr. Todd raised the pie to his nose, sniffing it, still examining. Del tried to eat the pie again, but he shook his head harder, and she dropped it on the plate, huffing. _"If you doubt it, take a bite."_

Mr. Todd raised the pie to his face again, this time taking a small bite.

"_Is that just disgusting? You'll 'ave to concede it!" _A look of pure disgust filled his face as Mr. Todd spit the small pie he had in his mouth onto the floor. Del observed the woman, who she now realized was Mrs. Lovett, throw stale ale into the pie mixture.

"_It's nothing but crustin'. 'Ere, drink this, you'll need it. The worst pies in London." _Mrs. Lovett placed two glasses of ale on the table in front of them.

"_And no wonder wiv the price of meat, what it is, when ya get it." _Mrs. Lovett brought out a ball of dough, flattening it with her hands. _"Never thought I'd live ta see the day! Men'd think it was a treat findin' poor animals what are dyin' in the street. Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop." _Mrs. Lovett brought out a rolling pin, smashing it down on the dough. Del winced every time it was brought down. _"Does 'er business, but I noticed somefin' weird!" _Smash, smash. _"Lately all 'er neighbors cats 'ave disappeared." _Smash, smash. _"'Ave to 'and it to 'er, wot I calls enterprise." _Mr. Todd tried to get in a word here, but the woman continued, giving him no chance. _"Poppin' pussies in ta pies! Wouldn't do in my shop! Jus' the thought of it's enough ta make ya sick, and I'm tellin' ya the pussycat is quick." _The look on Mr. Todd's face was so comical, Del had to stop herself from bursting out laughing. She thought that kitties in pies was disgusting, but she couldn't help laughing, the way Mrs. Lovett said it.

"_No denyin' times is 'ard_, _even 'arder than the worst pies in London." _Del grimaced as a bug scuttled its way out of the pie Mr. Todd had just ate. He glanced at her, as it to say 'I told you so'. She nodded.

"_Only lard and nothin' more. Is that just revolting? All greasy and gritty." _Mr. Todd reached for the cup of ale Mrs. Lovett had given him, He sniffed that too, making sure it was not going to kill him. Del watched him warily. _"It looks like it's moltin', and tastes like…well pity a woman alone!" _Mr. Todd took an experimental sip, gagging on the taste. Del made a mental note to get some extra food to hide away later. _"With limited wind. And the worst pies in London! Ah, times is hard. Times is hard!" _Mrs. Lovett picked up her rolling pin, smacking it down on a bug. Del winced. Mr. Todd took another sip of the ale,

"Trust me, dearie, it'll take more than ale to wash the taste out. Come with me, I'll get you two some nice tumblers of gin, right?" Mr. Todd put down the cup, getting up and beckoning Del to do the same. She got up, following him. He stopped shortly at a staircase, but turned into the next room as he noticed Del giving him a questioning look.

"Isn't this 'omey, now? The wallpaper was a bargain, too. It was only partly singed when the chapel burned down. Here you go." Mrs. Lovett gave them two cups of gin. "You two sit down and warm your bones."

"You have a room over the shop here? If times is so hard, why don't you rent it out?" Mr. Todd asked this question casually, but Del knew there was another meaning to it. He sat down in the chair, so she sat on the floor beside it, facing Mrs. Lovett.

"Up there? I won't go neat it. People think it's 'aunted." Mr. Todd turned in the chair to look at her, and Del looked at Mrs. Lovett in confusion. She didn't look like the type to believe in ghosts.

"Haunted?" Del and Mr. Todd said simultaneously, glancing at one another as they did.

"Yeah, and who's to say they're wrong?" Mrs. Lovett asked, moving towards the only other chair in the room. "You see, years ago, somefin' happened up there. Somefin' not very nice." She whispered.

* * *

That took a very long time, so, if you wouldn't mind, I would like reviews for my hard work! Mrs. Lovett is so cool! She put the beat-down on that cockroach! I'll try to update as fast as I can!


	5. The demon barber is born

I have made a decision! I shall not write another chapter unless I get 5 reviews! This is my final act! Besides, I also have to do some schoolwork and a project for my teachers! I only donate my time to do this. I'm still procrastinating.

* * *

**The demon barber is born**

"_There was a barber and 'is wife, and 'e was beautiful." _Wait, he was beautiful? Del frowned. _"A proper artist with a knife, but they transported him for life, and 'e was beautiful. _Barker, 'is name was. Benjamin Barker."

"What was his crime?" Del asked. Mr. Todd stared into the fire.

"Foolishness." Mrs. Lovett replied. _"'E 'ad this wife, ya see. Pretty little thing, silly little nit, 'ad 'er chance fer the moon on a string. Poor 'fing. Poor 'fing. There was this Judge, ya see. Wanted 'er like mad, everyday 'e sent 'er a flower. But did she come down from 'er tower? Sat up there and sobbed by the 'our. Poor fool! But there was worse yet to come, poor 'fing." _There was only one Judge in this part of London, and that was Judge Turpin. Del realized that that man had ruined both their lives, taking Mr. Todd from his wife so he could court her, and killing Del's whole family.

"_Well, Beadle calls on 'er all polite. Poor 'fing! Poor 'fing! The Judge, 'e tells 'er is all contrite. 'E blames 'imself fer 'er dreadful plight. She must come straight to 'is 'ouse tonight! Poor 'fing, poor 'fing!" _Del watched Mr. Todd carefully, observing him tensing up every second, growing more and more anxious. She tried to get Mrs. Lovett to stop with her story, but she continued as though Del wasn't even there.

"_Of course, when she goes there, poor 'fing poor 'fing, they're 'aving this ball all in masks. There's no one she knows there, poor dear poor 'fing. She wanders tormented and drinks, poor 'fing. The Judge has repented, she thinks, poor 'fing! "Oh where is Judge Turpin?" she asks." _Mr. Todd was at his breaking point by now, Del could see, but she kept quiet. Mrs. Lovett would not have stopped for the apocalypse.

"'_E was there, alright! Only not so contrite! She wasn't no match fer such craft, you see, and everyone thought it so droll. They figured she 'ad to be daft, you see, so all of them stood there and laughed, see. Poor soul! Poor 'fing!"_

"Noooo!" Mr. Todd screamed, jumping up from his chair. Del whimpered, used to his screaming, but not used to the story. That was the worst thing she had ever heard.

"Would no one have mercy on her?" He asked quietly.

"So it is you. Benjamin Barker." Del was confused. Was this Mr. Todd, or Mr. Barker? She wanted to ask, but was interrupted.

"Where is Lucy? Where is my wife?" Del was crying now. Small, silent tears were rolling down her cheeks. If she wasn't here, where could Lucy be? Del thought she knew, but she hoped she was wrong.

"She poisoned 'erself. Arsenic. From the apothecary around the corner. I tried to stop 'er, but she didn't listen to me." Mr. Todd looked so heartbroken, that Del started to cry harder. She shook while she cried, and Mrs. Lovett noticed. She gave Del a hanky, and she wiped here eyes.

"And 'e's got yer daughter." Del hiccupped in surprise. Mr. Todd had a daughter?

"He? Judge Turpin?" His voice became menacing.

"Adopted 'er like 'is own." Mrs. Lovett whispered.

"Fifteen years. I've sweated in a living hell on a false charge. Fifteen years dreaming I might come home to a wife and child." Mr. Todd was beyond his breaking point, and Del scooted away. She knew how he could be, and it was never good.

"Well. I can't say the years 'ave been particularly kind to ya, Mr. Barker." Mr. Todd turned sharply to her.

"No, not Barker. That man is dead. It's Todd, now. Sweeney Todd. And 'e will 'ave 'is revenge." Del hiccupped in surprise again. This was it? He wasn't going to jump and pace like he usually did? Raising his voice and what not? Mr. Todd glanced down at her.

"What're you doin' cryin', girl." It wasn't a question.

"Nothing, sir." Del replied quickly, wiping her tears.

"If you would follow me, please." Mrs. Lovett opened up the shop door, leading them to a staircase. They walked up it, stopping at the door. Mrs. Lovett pulled out a key, unlocking the door and stepping inside. Mr. Todd stopped in the doorway, looking around helplessly. Del knew how he felt. She had had a lot of memories on this street, and the same agonizing pain she was sure he was feeling was zipping through her.

"Come in. There's nothing to be afraid of, luv." Mr. Todd slowly walked in, staring at everything in the room, memorizing where things had been and where they were now. Del followed close behind, looking at the dusty room. She imagined it in pure sunlight, which was quite hard since it was dark and gloomy almost everyday in London. Mr. Todd walked to a small crib, lifting the sheet. Del gasped and grabbed his arm. He glanced at her, but otherwise didn't seem to notice. There was a banging of wood on wood, and he snapped out of his trance, looking back to see Mrs. Lovett pulling up a loose floorboard. She pulled out a velvet covered box, unraveling it and giving it to the now kneeling Mr. Todd.

"When they came fer the girl, I 'id 'em. I coulda sold them, but I didn't." Mr. Todd was ignoring her, opening the box slowly, revealing 7 silver razors.

"Those 'andles is chased silver, ain't they?" Mrs. Lovett whispered. Mr. Todd was fingering the razors lovingly, running his hands over them.

"Silver, yes." He pulled one out, turning it to catch the sunlight in different directions.

"**These are my friends, see how they glisten. See this one shine. How he smiles in the light. My friend. My faithful friend." **He turned the razor around to show Mrs. Lovett and Del the glint of sunlight. He stood up, letting more sunlight fall on the razor. **"Speak to me friend. Whisper, I'll listen." **He pulled the razor away from the light, toward his face, like having a private conversation. Del picked up a razor, admiring the beauty. She heard whispers and positioned the razor next to her ear, trying to hear what it was saying. **"I know, I know you've been locked out of sight all these years. Like me my friend! Well I've come home to find you waiting!" **Mrs. Lovett stood from her spot, slowly moving toward Mr. Todd. Del would have stopped her, but she was listening intently to the razor, trying to make out the sentence it was whispering to her. **"Home. And we're togever, and we'll do wonders, won't we?" **He pulled another razor out, admiring that one. Del was starting to get the sentence. What was it saying?

"**You there my friend." **

"_I'm your friend, too, Mr. Todd. If you only knew, Mr. Todd. Oh, Mr. Todd."_

"**Come let me hold you, with a sigh. **_**You're warm in my hand." **_Del was barely listening to the beautiful duet. The whispers were becoming clear to her, meshing into a sentence.

"_You've come home!" _

" **My friend. My clever friend."**

"_Always had a fondness for you, I did." _

"**Rest now, my friends. Soon I'll unfold you." **

"_Never you fear Mr. Todd. You can move in here, Mr. Todd. _

"**Soon you'll know **_**splendors you never have dreamed all your days."**_

"_Will be yours!" _

"**My lucky friend!" **Just one more word, Del thought. What is that word?

"_I'm your friend and now you're mine."_

"**Till now your shine…" **

"_Don't they shine beautiful?"_

"…**was merely silver.**

"_Silver's good enough fer me."_

"**Friends, you shall drip rubies."**

"_Mr. T."_

"**You'll soon drip precious rubies." **

Mr. Todd noticed Mrs. Lovett's reflection in the razor, and he ordered her out. She walked out, closing the door.

"At last my arm is complete again!" He yelled to the outside world. Del was still listening to the razor, drinking in its secrets. Mr. Todd walked over to her and gently pulled the razor out of her grasp, replacing it back in the box.

"Did it whisper to you?" Mr. Todd asked quietly.

"Yes." Del smiled.

"What did it say?"

"Kill the Judge."

* * *

Gosh, that was hard to write! I'm still not going to write another chapter until I get 5 reviews. What another coincidence that Del can hear what the razors say! Mr. Todd has some plans for our young Del! Review and you shall get another chapter to know what they are!


	6. Encounters with The Beadle

I never truly keep my promises. I had 3 or 4 reviews, then I was like, 'fine I'll do it.' I hope you like Del, because you'll be seeing so much more of her. This part was really hard for me, because I'm trying to put Del in two places at once. I hope you can forgive the sad way I am trying to pull her in to the plot.

Disclaimer: Only Del is mine. I'll try to go to the auction for Sweeney Todd.

* * *

**Encounters with The Beadle**

"Wot?" Mr. Todd asked incredulously. Del rolled her eyes.

"May I **please** go for a walk down Fleet Street?" She begged, getting on her knees. Mr. Todd stared at her like she belonged in Bedlam.

"Oh, come on! I just want some fresh air! All I've done for days now is sit up here! I'll be fine!" Del yelled, standing up. Mr. Todd snorted, growling something about 'picking her sorry carcass from the streets.' Del pouted, turning away.

He mumbled something.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Del turned around with excitement.

"I said alright." Mr. Todd mumbled again.

"Thanks, Mr. T!" Del yelled giving him a slight hug. He stiffened.

"GO!" He yelled. Del giggled and ran down the stairs, making her way down Fleet Street. She ran down the street, sticking her tongue at people who stared. Del felt they had no right to stare. She was only a sixteen-year-old girl running down a street. That shouldn't attract too much attention.

She stopped, breathing in fresh air. She turned around looking at the buildings and the people.

Del froze.

That place looked familiar.

She walked across the street slowly, ignoring everyone around her. Del climbed the stairs, arriving at the door. She had a flashback of running up these stairs, turning the handle and rushing inside. She suddenly knew where she was.

This was Del's childhood home.

Del reached out for the handle, her hand trembling.

'So soon.' She thought. 'Too soon.'

She jerked her hand away as if it were burned. Her feet carried her somewhere, but she was not sure where. Someplace around Fleet Street, she guessed as she stopped to gasp in air.

A door beside her opened. Del quickly hid behind a wall, staring. She gasped as Anthony flew out of it, followed by another man. Del growled. The Beadle. He beat Anthony with his special-made cane, not caring that Anthony was already coughing on the ground. The Beadle said something Del couldn't hear, but from his tone, she knew it was a warning. The Beadle stepped inside, throwing Anthony's own bag on the suffering boy.

As soon as the door closed, Del rushed over to help him. She slowly picked him up, giving sympathy winces at the wounds The Beadle had made. Anthony gratefully thanked her, removing the arm she had placed around her shoulder to keep him upright when he felt he could walk.

"Be more careful around here!" She yelled after Anthony, but he was too busy singing some folly about a yellow-haired girl.

Del shook her head in disbelief. He was one year older than her, and she was the one telling him to be careful. But then again, Anthony always did find the worst places to get lost.

Del walked a little around Fleet Street when a thought occurred to her. She had no idea how to get back home. Well, the home she had now. The second thought brought her anger to the bubbling point. It was the Judge's and the Beadle's fault for her losing her family. She would get her revenge.

Kill the Judge.

Another thought occurred to Del. This one returned her cheerful demeanor. Someone on Market Street must know how to get there. She knew how to get here from Market Street. She would find her answers there, she concluded. Del almost skipped to Market Street. She heard a commotion, and decided to check it out.

Del saw a man on a platform, shaving another man's face, talking about something or other. She looked to the other side of the platform, gasping at her luck. There was Mr. Todd, cleaning and sharpening his razor slowly, completely ignoring the crowd. Finally, after careful planning, the contest was over with a few strokes of the hand. A voice declared that Mr. Todd had won. Del clapped and moved to the front, climbing up onto the platform.

"Hey! Mr. Todd!" She yelled as she finally pulled herself up. Mr. Todd glanced at her and pointed in the other direction. Del looked and sighed at her stupidity. There the treacherous stairs sat. The man, Pirelli she read from the sign, suckered up to Mr. Todd, probably owing something to him. This suspicion was confirmed as Mr. Todd beckoned for something. The man looked disappointed, but pulled out his purse and extracted a 5 pound. Pirelli turned around and smacked the small boy into the tent, and Del glared after him. She followed Mr. Todd down the platform, taking the stairs this time. She saw Mrs. Lovett, standing there smirking. Del ran up to her and hugged her, squealing. Mrs. Lovett chuckled and ruffled Del's hair, showing her secret signs of affection.

"Congratulations, Mr. Todd." An unknown voice startled Del. She turned around and saw a wealthy gentleman standing in front of the barber. "May I ask you, do you have your own establishment?"

"He certainly does." Mrs. Lovett interjected. "Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlor. Above my Meat Pie Emporium in Fleet Street." Mr. Todd took no notice of what she was saying. His eyes were fixed somewhere else. Del turned, and her gaze hardened when she saw who it was.

The Beadle.

Mr. Todd walked over to him, keeping a hold on the back of Del's sailor shirt so she would follow, but making sure she didn't jump and attack The Beadle.

"Not yet." He whispered to her as they stepped closer to The Beadle.

"I thank you, sir. You are a paragon of integrity." Mr. Todd said, fake sweetness dripping from every word. Del glared, but with a small unnoticed nudge from Mr. Todd, smiled overly sweetly.

"I do my best for my friends and neighbors." The Beadle replied, and Del's eye twitched slightly. "Your establishment is in Fleet Street, you say? Well, you'll surely see me there before the week is out."

"You will be welcome, Beadle Bamford. I can guarantee to give you the closest shave you will ever know." Mr. Todd said, a small smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"Without a penny's charge." Del added, grinning wildly. The Beadle finally noticed her.

"And who is the lovely young lady?" The Beadle asked, eyeing her. Del grimaced.

"My apprentice, sir. She is very anxious for you to come. Del has heard a lot about you. You are a hero, of sorts, to her." Mr. Todd said, unknowingly raveling Del in. Del glared at Mr. Todd, turning back to The Beadle and trying to look flustered.

"Yes, sir. I look up to you greatly. I have heard of your exploits and wish to know more when you come down for the shave. You wouldn't want to deny a very large fan their wishes, would you?" Del asked sweetly, dying inside.

"No, surely not. Before the week is out. As said before." The Beadle said, winking at Del before departing. When he turned his back, Del shivered, making retching noises. Mr. Todd stared after him, looking hopeful.

"Come on, luvs." Mrs. Lovett said, coming up behind them. She took Mr. Todd's arm, and since he still had a grip on Del's sailor shirt, they made their along the crowded street looking like they were playing follow the leader. Del and Mr. Todd were grinning. Maybe they would get their revenge sooner than they thought.

"Only a matter of time now, Del. Only a matter of time." Mr. Todd whispered in her ear. Del's grin widened to almost phenomenal proportions.

Kill Judge Turpin.

"Yes, sir. Only a matter of time." Del whispered back. Mr. Todd pulled on her shirt slightly, giving her reassurance. 'Whatever happens, they will be gone.' The tug seemed to say, and Del nodded. She would act as his assistant, helping him in the barber shop, at least until the Judge was dead. When he was dead, everything would go back to normal.

Right?

* * *

That was great! Poor Del doesn't know what stairs are! HA! Please review and tell me how you thought. I know Sweeney is kinda out of character. Don't blame that too much on me. I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Impatient waiting

Oh the noes! I have exams coming up in less than two weeks! I wanted to celebrate Friday with a new chapter! Poor Del doesn't know what she's getting into! Or does she? I guess you'll have to read then! I might have a few errors because I'm kinda sick right now, but other than that, I hope this is a good chapter.

Disclaimer: Del is mine. Sadly, Sweeney is not.

* * *

**Impatient waiting**

A couple of days had passed since the Pirelli incident, and Del and Mr. Todd were growing as impatient as ever. Mrs. Lovett had suggested moving up a chair for the barber to do his business, and unfortunately she and Del were unknowingly assigned the job.

"We could have some help over here, Mr. T!" Del shouted, using what little breath she had to yell for him. Her grip on the chair slipped, and she cried out in pain as her end of the chair slammed on her foot. Mr. Todd finally came out, grabbing her side of the chair, glaring at her and mumbling something. When Mr. Todd turned, Del stuck her tongue out at him from behind. The chair was finally moved up the stairs, and Mrs. Lovett sat on it, remarking something about her husband, but Del wasn't listening. She sat on the trunk, staring at the floor, silently sulking.

"Why doesn't The Beadle come?" Del asked herself aloud. Mr. Todd, who was sharpening his razor, nodded his head.

"Before the week is out," that's what he said." Mrs. Lovett looked at the both of them.

"It's only Tuesday." She said incredulously. Mr. Todd glared at her, walking over to the mirror. Mrs. Lovett stood from the chair, moving behind the barber.

"_Easy now. 'Ush, luv, 'ush. Don't distress yourself. What's yer rush? Keep yer thoughts nice and lush. Wait."_ Del kicked the side of the trunk she was sitting on, standing up and moving toward the window. She stared down in disgust at the people that walked by the shops, her impatience and temper rising. Soft footsteps approached her. _"'Ush, luv, 'ush. Think it through. Once it bubbles, then what's ta do? Watch it close, let it brew. Wait."_ A hand was on Del's shoulder, but she didn't pay attention, too busy staring down at the filth before her. Mrs. Lovett leaned toward Del's ear. _"I've been thinkin' flowers. Maybe daisies to brighten up the room. Don't ya think some flowers, pretty daisies, might relieve the gloom?" _Del glared at Mrs. Lovett, finally realizing she was behind her. Mrs. Lovett's face filled with a disapproving look. _"Ah, wait. Luv, wait." _

Del moved out of Mrs. Lovett's grasp, sitting back down on the trunk. Mrs. Lovett turned back to Mr. Todd.

"And the Judge? When'll we get to him?" Mr. Todd asked himself, opening the door to the shop and walking outside. Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes and went to fetch him back. She came back, steering him toward the barber's chair. _"Slow, luv, slow. Time's so fast. Now goes quickly, see now it's past!" Soon will come, soon will last, wait." _Mrs. Lovett sat him down, kneeling down in front of him. She looked like she was talking to a child. _"Don't you know, silly man? 'Alf the fun is to plan the plan. All good things come to those who can wait!" _She turned back to Del, talking to her. _"Gillyflowers maybe, 'stead o' daisies. I don't know though, whadda you think?" _A thumping sound was heard, and Del froze. Mr. Todd rushed toward the door, moving toward the side so as not to be seen. Anthony rushed in, and Del greeted him with a shriek of delight and a glomp. Anthony hugged her back distractedly, gasping when he saw Mr. Todd behind the door.

"Mr. Todd, there's a girl who needs my help. Such a sad girl and lonely, but beautiful, too, and-"

"Slow down, son." Mr. Todd said, pulling Del off of him and sitting him on the chair. Anthony apologized. He began talking about a girl who had a guardian that kept her confined. He pulled out a key and told them that the girl, Johanna, had given it to him. Once Anthony had said her name, recognition had sparked into Mr. Todd's eyes. When Anthony had mentioned Judge Turpin being her guardian, he had glanced at Del and Mrs. Lovett. Del shrugged her shoulders. Johanna was of no concern to her. As long as she would get her chance at the Judge, she would do everything in her power to help him. He had, after all, gotten her out from prison.

"-release her and beg her to come away with me tonight." Del snapped out of her thoughts, glancing at Mr. Todd to see what his opinion was. He looked lost, torn between himself. Del gathered he was fighting an unheard battle.

"This is very romantic." Mrs. Lovett remarked.

"Yes." Anthony agreed. He turned back to face Mr. Todd. "But I don't know anyone in London. I need to bring her somewhere safe so I may hire a coach to take us away. If I could keep her here, just for an hour or two, I'd be forever in your debt.

"Bring 'er 'ere, luv." Mrs. Lovett said, looking at Mr. Todd. Anthony thanked her, but he wanted full support.

"Mr. Todd?" A hesitation, a pause, and a nod. It was small, nothing much, but it was enough for Anthony to grasp Mr. Todd's hand and shake it with all his might. He hugged Del tightly, making her gasp for air, said his thanks, and ran out the door.

"The Fates are favoring you, Mr. Todd." Mrs. Lovett said. He grunted and turned the dresser, fiddling with something Del couldn't see.

"What's the matter? You'll 'ave 'er back soon." Mrs. Lovett asked. Maybe she thought he would have jumped for joy at this opportunity.

"What about him?"

Del glanced at him, hiccupping in surprise. Did Mr. T really care what happened to him? Mrs. Lovett seemed to think the same thing.

"Well, let 'im bring 'er 'ere. That's the throat ta slit, my dear." Del stood up and stomped toward the small window. Mrs. Lovett just planned the death of her best friend and she needed a little away space. A flash of blue caught her eye, and she looked closer to see that Pirelli man with the little boy.

"Mr. T!" Del whispered fiercely. He looked up and walked toward the window, looking behind her. Mrs. Lovett naturally followed. He turned to her.

"Keep the boy downstairs." She nodded and exited the shop. Del stood in the middle of the room, looking lost. She watched as the barber worked around her, readying everything.

"What do you want me to do, sir?" Del asked stupidly. Mr. Todd glanced at her, looking around the room. He found what he wanted and shoved it in her hands. She looked down in surprise.

He had given her a broom. She glared and he smirked. He made fast sweeping motions with his hands, keeping his eyes on the door for the other barber. Del huffed and started, turning her back on him.

The bell rang, and Pirelli stepped into the shop.

"Mr. Todd." Del heard his accent and sneered. Something just wasn't right about this guy…

"Signor Pirelli." Mr. Todd greeted. Although his tone was meant to give welcome, it had a hidden meaning. Kind of like, get out or you'll die. It put shivers up Del's back.

"It's Davey when not professional." Del almost cried out in triumph, spotting the huge faker. "I'd like me five quid back. You entered our wager under false pretenses. So that you might remember me in the future, I'll be taking 'alf yer profits. Share and share alike." He turned to Mr. Todd. "Mr. Benjamin Barker."

A thump was heard as the broom Del was holding dropped. She turned around to face them, eyes wide with shock. Her "employer" looked like he had been punched in the stomach, though no emotion was on his face. He walked over to the larger window, staring out. Right now, Del couldn't read his face, and this scared her more than anybody taking their money. She couldn't see what his emotions were. Mr. Todd was unpredictable right now.

Pirelli/Davey continued with what he was saying, and from what Del was still listening to, it was something about memories and this shop. Del stood by Mr. Todd, tugging on his sleeve slightly. He glanced at her and nodded, unseen by Pirelli. Del moved behind Pirelli, scowling when he picked up one of Mr. Todd's razors. She couldn't jump him with that in his hands, so she tried to snatch it back. While he was pulling away, the razor came out, slicing Del's palm. She gasped in pain. Davey laughed.

"Whoops, nasty cut. At least 'e won't need ya anymore. You're very expendable, very fast. No one's gonna need someone like you ta help them run their shop. What do ya say ta that, Mr. Sweeney Todd." Davey laughed like he had told a very funny joke. Del rushed over to the dresser, using a rag to stop the bleeding. No matter how hard the pressure was, it wouldn't stop. The kettle was making an ear-splitting sound. Mr. Todd picked it up and smacked Pirelli with it. When Davey was down, he continued to smack him with it, breathing heavily. Del tied the rag over her hand and walked over to Mr. Todd. She steered him toward the barber's chair with her non-bloody hand, sitting him down.

No sooner had he caught his breath, the bell from Mrs. Lovett's shop jingled. Mr. Todd shot up, running towards the body. Del rushed to help him lift it up, stuffing it in the trunk. The door opened, and the boy rushed in. Del picked up the broom quickly, controlling her nerves by sweeping the floor. Mr. Todd tried to tempt Toby with another pie so he would leave. When Del looked, she realized why. A gasp almost made it from her throat as she saw one of Davey/Pirelli's hands sticking out of the trunk. Mr. Todd's eye twitched in irritation. This is where Del would take over.

"Tell Mrs. Lovett I said to give you a tot of gin." Del said quickly. She seemed to have hit the mark, because the boy grinned from ear to ear, thanked us loudly, and ran out of the shop. Del sighed in relief. Mr. Todd walked over to the trunk, lifting the lid. Pirelli rose out, leaning against the side. While he was gasping for air, Mr. Todd opened his razor.

"Turn around, Del." He said roughly. Del shook her head.

"I have to get used to this if I'm going to kill the Judge." Mr. Todd looked at her weirdly. She shrugged and made a 'go on' gesture. The barber grabbed Pirelli's head, brought down the razor, and slit his throat. The jerking and the blood were almost unbearable to Del, but she kept her emotions in check. She couldn't feel guilty when she killed the Judge.

The blood spattered on Mr. Todd's shirt sleeve, but he didn't notice. He replaced Pirelli in the trunk and closed the lid. This time he made sure there were no body parts hanging out. This was a delicate situation, and if Toby were to come back, Del was pretty sure that things would go to hell. He looked at her, asking her a silent question. She nodded. She would be alright if she stopped the bleeding, which was still flowing steadily. Mr. Todd turned to his razor, cleaning and polishing. For the next few minutes, he continued to do this. He looked from every angle, studying it almost.

The door opened, making Del jump. Mrs. Lovett came in complaining about the boy we had sent downstairs.

"'Ow long till Pirelli gets back?" Del tried to correct the name, but Mr. Todd turned around, showing the blood stain on the elbow of his sleeve.

"He won't be back." Del held down hysterical laughter. He wouldn't be anywhere but the trunk. He wouldn't eat again, never talk again. He was dead. The dead don't just walk away.

Mrs. Lovett gasped in horror, looking at the trunk. There was only one place to hide a body up here. She opened the trunk, and closed it quickly with a gasp.

"You two are barkin' mad! Killin' a man who done ya no 'arm." Mr. Todd explained the blackmailing to her, and she sighed with relief. "That's a different matter, then. I thought you lost your marbles." She opened the trunk and complained about the blood. Del was gaping in shock. If she hadn't been warned by Mr. Todd, and he had just slit his throat without telling Del, she would have been screaming bloody murder in the streets. How was Mrs. Lovett taking this so passively?

Mrs. Lovett leaned down, reaching inside and pulling something out. Del saw it was Pirelli's purse. She rolled her eyes.

"Waste not, want not." Mrs. Lovett remarked, putting the purse down the front of her dress. Del cringed in disgust. "Wot're we gonna do 'bout the boy?"

"Send him up." Mr. Todd said, looking at his razor. Del hiccupped in surprise.

"We don't need ta worry 'bout 'him. 'E's a simple thing." Mrs. Lovett said quickly, turning in Toby's defense.

"Send him up!" Mr. Todd said more urgently. Del cut in here.

"Why don't we use him for the pie shop? You have me, but what about Mrs. Lovett! Her bones ain't what they used to be. No offense Mrs. Lovett." The older woman smiled slightly. Del was forgiven.

"Fine." Del pumped a fist in the air in triumph, and Mrs. Lovett chuckled. The young girl almost skipped over to the smaller window, looking outside. What she saw dropped her cheerful attitude very quickly. She dropped the cup of tea she had been holding, and it smashed toward the floor. Mr. Todd spun around to face her.

"Wot is it?"

"The Judge."

* * *

Ah! My head is pounding right now! At least I got to write this wonderful chapter. I only had four hours of sleep because I took a nap during the afternoon! Doesn't that suck? I'm really tired right now, so I guess I'll take another nap, and then have less sleep during the night. Please review, it'll help me a lot. XP


	8. Judges and Priests

I know I haven't updated in, like, forever. Please forgive me! I just wanted to wait until the exams were over. I think I passed them, by the way. Not that people care about that, but it kinda starts a chain reaction. I fail, get grounded, lose computer privileges, no new chapters. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Epiphany- **Mr. Todd, **_Del_

A little priest- **Mr. Todd, **_Mrs. Lovett, _Del, **_All_**

* * *

**Judges and Priests**

"Out!" Mr. Todd hissed to Mrs. Lovett. She almost ran down the stairs. Mr. Todd ran to the dresser, preparing his tools. Del grabbed the broom again, sweeping furiously. She spotted red, and groaned loudly.

"Mr. Todd, your sleeve!" He looked down at it in surprise, wincing at the bright red blood spatter. He grabbed his jacket and put it on quickly, just as the door opened, and Judge Turpin stepped in the shop.

"Mr. Todd?" He nodded.

"An honor to receive your patronage, my lord." The Judge looked slightly surprised that Mr. Todd knew him.

"Who, in this wide world, does not know Judge Turpin?" Turpin nodded, looking satisfied. The Judge commented about the shop, and though Del was no genius, she knew that it was meant to be insulting.

"And yet, the Beadle tells me you are the best barber in London." Del swept quietly, listening. The Judge's gaze swept over her, and she shivered slightly. Even though she wanted revenge, her thoughts tormented by the past, Del couldn't help but feel fear. Mr. Todd thanked him. He grabbed the Judge's coat and asked him what they could do for him. The Judge went into some folly about love, and finally asked for a shave.

"The closest I ever gave." Mr. Todd agreed as the Judge sat in the barber's chair. Del smirked, abandoning all sweeping duties and sitting down on the trunk, forgetting about the body in it.

"In a merry mood today, Mr. Todd?" He agreed, quickly telling the Judge that it was him Mr. Todd had caught it from. The Judge nodded, once again talking about love. Del inconspicuously rolled her eyes. She tuned both of them out as they started agreeing about pretty women. She watched as Mr. Todd lathered the cream on the Judge's face. He walked toward the dresser, picking up his razor. He smiled and walked back over the Judge. Del was on the edge of her seat, smirking as Mr. Todd brought the razor to Turpin's throat. Just as he was about to make the final swipe and complete his and Del's revenge, the Judge snapped up. Mr. Todd quickly brought up his razor. Del sighed in frustration, smacking her hand over her face.

"If you hurry, I shall commend you after the wedding!" Mr. Todd protested, calming the man. Mr. Todd asked who the Judge was to marry.

"My ward." Del almost retched right then and there. He was going to marry Johanna? Wasn't she about Del's age? Mr. Todd glared at the hiccup and the choking sound Del couldn't prevent. She shrugged, and he threw her one last glare before turning back to the Judge. Turpin was still muttering something about pretty women, and Mr. Todd was urging him on, his razor getting closer and closer to the final task. Then, just as the razor was about to claim the Judge's blood, the door flew open, and Anthony ran inside.

"I've talked to Johanna! She said she'd leave with me tonight..." The Judge yelled in outrage, threatening to never come back. He stomped out of the shop, slamming the door. Anthony was Del's best friend, but now, she couldn't have hated him more.

"OUT!" Mr. Todd screamed. Anthony ran out of the shop, frightened. Del punched the wall, taking out her anger, not even wincing as her knuckles started bleeding. Meanwhile, Mr. Todd had already started pacing.

"What's all this noise? What's going on?" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed as she rushed into the shop.

"WE HAD HIM!" Mr. Todd and Del screamed simultaneously.

"Calm down, dears." Mrs. Lovett said softly.

"NO!" Del screamed, jumping up.

"**I HAD HIM!**" Mr. Todd yelled, pacing furiously.** "His throat was there beneath my hand. NO, I HAD HIM! His throat was there and he'll never come again!"** Mrs. Lovett tried to calm him down, but he turned on her, releasing his anger and blaming her for making him wait. **"You told me to wait! Now he'll never come again!" **He paused, then walked to the large window. Mr. Todd stared at the people passing. **"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it." **Mr. Todd smirked.** "But not for long."**

"_They all deserve to die. Tell you why, Mrs. Lovett, tell you why."_ Del started. Her head was down, but as she said Mrs. Lovett's name, it rose. The baker was almost frightened as she saw Del's face, pure insanity showing plainly. This was a different girl from the one she had only met a few days before. A totally different child.

"**Because in all of the whole human race, Mrs. Lovett, there are two kinds of men and only two. There's the one staying put in his proper place-"**

"_And the one with his foot in the other one's face!" _De finished.

"**Look at me, Mrs. Lovett. Look at you. No we all deserve to die." **Mr. Todd turned to Mrs. Lovett, walking toward her, grabbing her throat, and pushing her against the wall. **"Even you. Mrs. Lovett. Even I."** Dragging Mrs. Lovett by the neck, he threw her into the barber's chair, coming up behind her and readying to slit her throat. **"Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief."**

Del walked next to Mr. Todd, placing her lips at Mrs. Lovett's ear. _"For the rest of us, death will be a relief. We all deserve to die!" _The girl whispered in the baker's ear. Mrs. Lovett squirmed under the razor's cold blade, but as Mr. Todd was about to kill her, a thought distracted him.

"**I'll never see Johanna. No, I'll never hug my girl to me." **The barber looked out the window, staring at the citizens of London. Finally, he regained his senses. **"Finished! You, sir, how about a shave? Come and visit your good friend Sweeney!" **Mr. Todd, pressed against the window, pointed to a man on the street. Del giggled insanely. **"You sir, too sir! Welcome to the grave! I will have vengeance. I will have salvation. Who, sir? You, sir? No one's in the chair. Come on, come on!" **Mr. Todd was lost in his own fantasy, pointing to random men from the window. **"Sweeney's waiting. I want you bleeders. You, sir! Gentlemen, now don't be shy! Not one man, no, nor ten men, nor a hundred can assuage me. I will have you!"**

"**And I will get him back, even as he gloats. In the meantime I'll practice on less honorable throats. And my Lucy lies in ashes, and I'll never see my girl again. But the work waits! I'm alive at last, and I'm full of joy!" **A slap to the face from Mrs. Lovett finally brought Del from her insane giggling. She noticed Mr. Todd on the floor, kneeling.

"Get up and 'elp me move 'im, dearie. I don't quite think 'e's wiv us now." She walked over to Mr. Todd. "'Ello? Do ya 'ear me?" Mr. Todd didn't answer, staring down at the floor. Mrs. Lovett motioned for Del, holding Mr. T by shoulder. Del grabbed the other, and together they moved him to the Baker's shop. They sat him down in the booth, and Del collapsed next to him. Mrs. Lovett went into the living room and returned with a bottle of gin. She poured two cups for Del and Mr. Todd.

"We got a body moldering upstairs. What do you intend we should do about that, then?" She asked as she sat down. Mr. Todd took a drink from his gin, studying the cup.

"Later on when it's dark, we'll take it to some secret place and bury it." Del propped her head up on her palms, sighing. She mused about what a normal teenager would be doing right now. Surely not talking about burying bodies.

"Oh yeah. 'Course we could do that." Mrs. Lovett said, sounding disappointed. She walked over to one of the windows and glanced outside. "Don't suppose 'e's got any relatives that's gonna come lookin' for 'im. _Seems a downright shame."_

"Shame?" Mr. Todd asked.

"_Seems an awful waste. Such a nice plump frame what's 'is name 'as, 'ad, 'as. Nor it can't be traced. Business needs a lift, debts to be erased. Think of it as thrift, as a gift. If you get my drift" _Unfortunately, neither Del nor Mr. Todd had any idea what she was talking about. Del shook her head, so Mrs. Lovett went on. She made her way to the counter where she made her pies, stirring the mixture around thoughtfully. _"Seems an awful waste, I mean. Wiv the price of meat, when ya get it, if ya get it."_ Mr. Todd must've finally realized what she was talking about, because he smirked. Del was still in the dark, though. Her confused look went unnoticed.

"_Good ya got it! Take for instance, Mrs. Mooney and 'er pie shop. Business never better using pussycats and toast. Now a pussy's good for six or seven at the most. And I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste." _Del finally understood what she was talking about. At first it kind of disgusted her, but then it started making sense. They had to get money somehow, and to get rid of the bodies that were sure to come later on. This was the ultimate cover-up, detectable by no-one.

"Mrs. Lovett, what a charming notion. Eminently practical." Del said, clapping. Mrs. Lovett smiled at her.

"**And yet appropriate as always!" **A more flattered smile appeared on her face as Mr. Todd praised her. Del glanced between the two, realizing why Mrs. Lovett was helping him so much.

"_Well, it does seem a waste!" _Mrs. Lovett said modestly.

"**Mrs. Lovett, how I've lived without you all these years I'll never know!" **He jumped up and grabbed her, twirling around with her. Del giggled and sat back, watching. But Mr. Todd (surprisingly) and Mrs. Lovett wouldn't have that. They each grabbed her by the hand and continued twirling, making it look slightly like Ring-Around-The-Rosie.

"_Think about it, lots of gentlemen'll simply come in fer a shave, won_'_t they?"_

"**How delectable!" **Mr. Todd remarked.

"Also undetectable! How choice!" Del agreed.

"**How rare!" **

"_Think of all them pies!"_ The trio finished twirling and made their way toward the nearest window. Del was in the middle, and Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd was on either side of her, looking out at the street.

"**For what's the sound of the world out there?" **

"_What Mr. Todd?" _

""What Mr. Todd?" 

"_What is that sound?"_

"**Those crunching noises pervading the air?"**

"Yes, Mr. Todd."

"_Yes, Mr. Todd."_

"Yes all around!" 

"**It's man, devouring** **man, my dears-" **

"_**So who are we to deny it in here?"**_ They all concluded.

"These are desperate times. Desperate measures are called for." Mrs. Lovett turned and walked toward her counter. She reached in the oven and pulled out a pie. Del and Mr. Todd came closer to inspect it.

"'Ere we are! 'Ot out of the oven." Del looked skeptical, and asked,

"What is that?"

"_It's priest. 'Ave a little priest." _Mr. Todd noticed her looking out the window, and turned to see a priest ushering people into a church.

"**Is it really good?" **He asked.

"_Sir, it's too good at least!"_ She replied.

"Then again, they don't commit sins of the flesh, so it's pretty fresh." Del chimed in. Mrs. Lovett smiled and draped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her toward the window Mr. Todd was standing at.

"**Awful lot of fat."** Mr. Todd remarked.

"_Only where it sat." _Mrs. Lovett replied. Del giggled at that, and Mrs. Lovett nudged her slightly.

"**Haven't you got poet or something like that?"** He gestured to a man with weird hair reading a book.

"_No, you see, the trouble with poet is how do you know it's deceased?"_

"Try the priest!" Mr. Todd turned and walked toward the next window, Del and Mrs. Lovett following.

"_Lawyer's rather nice."_ Mrs. Lovett said, gesturing to a man in a wig.

"**If it's for a price." **

"_Order something else, though, to follow since no one should swallow it twice." _

"Anything that's lean?" Del questioned.

"_Well, then, if you're British and loyal you might enjoy Royal Marine." _Mrs. Lovett answered, pointing to a man in a fancy suit. _"Anyway it's clean."_

"Though, of course, it tastes of wherever it's been!" Mr. Todd noticed a man leaning next to an oven, and nodded towards him.

"**Is that squire on the fire?"**

"Mercy, no sir, look closer you'll notice it's grocer!" 

"**Looks thicker, more like Vicar." **

"_No, it 'as to be grocer, it's green."_ Del laughed at the face Mrs. Lovett pulled. Mr. Todd grabbed the back of Mrs. Lovett's neck and Del's shoulder, moving them.

"**The history of the world, my luv." **

"Save a lot of graves, do a lot of relatives favors."

"**Is those below serving those up above." **

"_Everybody shaves, so there should be plenty of flavors." _Mrs. Lovett said, nodding.

"**How gratifying for once to know-"**

"_**That those above will serve those down below!"**_ The trio agreed, looking out a different window to assess the menu.

"What is that?" Mr. Todd questioned disgustedly, nodding toward a man dressed richly with women gathered around.

"_It's fop. Finest in the shop." _Mrs. Lovett returned to her counter, picking up a handful of flour, slowly releasing it like an hourglass. _"Or we 'ave some shepherd's pie peppered wiv actual shepherd on top."_

"And we've just begun." Del added.

"'_Ere's the politician, so oily it's served wiv a doily, 'ave one." _Mrs. Lovett handed Mr. Todd a pie. Del grimaced in disgust as the filling dripped out.

"**Put it on a bun. Well, you never know if it's going to run."**

"_Try the Friar, fried, it's drier." _Mrs. Lovett said, picking up a pie. Mr. Todd was examining a very large, sharp knife.

"**No, the clergy is really too coarse and too mealy." **He walked toward Mrs. Lovett, knife still in hand.

"Then actor, it's compacter!" Del said, picking up a random pie. Mr. Todd turned to her.

"**But always arrives overdone." **He grabbed Mrs. Lovett by the arm, holding the knife to her throat. **"I'll come again when you have judge on the menu." **He removed the knife, but it was brandished. He twirled Mrs. Lovett around dizzily.

"**Have charity towards the world, my pet." **

"_Yes, yes, I know, my love." _

"**We'll take the customers that we can get." **

"_Highborn and low, my love." _She agreed. Mr. Todd, still twirling, and grabbed Del's arm, breaking away from the twirl and dragging them towards the window.

"**We'll not discriminate great from small."**

"_**No we'll serve anyone. Meaning anyone. And to anyone at all!"**_ The three shouted at the window, describing their impending doom toward the world.

Then the moment was over.

Del slipped a hand around Mrs. Lovett to hug her, and the baker hugged her slightly before turning around to grab the broom and sweep the shop one more time. Mr. Todd squeezed Del's shoulder, then exited the baker's shop to return to his own.

Del smile widened inconsiderably.

Maybe they would be a family, all of them, making her dream come true.

* * *

How was that? It took me two days to write this chapter! Really, don't ask please. I'd like to thank some people for this chapter!

sweetscorpio- You my bestest friend! I miss you a lot! Tell Jason-lover I said HI and Freddy rules!

pretty-r.a.v.e-GIRLxx- Finally! Here's the chapter you wanted! I hope you liked it so much, because I didn't like the how long it took writing.

Shadowfangirl- Thank you for reading every story I ever made! I am exceptionally better at the one-shots that I am at the large chapter things, but I try.

More chapters to come soon! I can't believe school is finally over!


	9. A Delayed Promise

I was having one of my angsty moments last night, so I thought of this. I do realize it is OOC. Please do not review just to say it is. My brain still can't comprehend that it's Tuesday and I'm not at school. It's cool and scary at the same time. I hope you enjoy this chapter of my story. Review please.

* * *

Del yawned as she swept the shop for the last time that evening. It was alright past 11:00, and even the Mrs. Lovett had retired for the night. Mr. Todd was still awake, though, staring out the window and fingering his beautiful razor. Del finished sweeping and set the broom in the corner of the room.

"I'm gonna retire for the night, Mr. T. Do you want anything before I go?" The only reaction she got from him was a small shake of the head. Del sighed and left the shop, entering Mrs. Lovett's. The Baker had another room here, though Del thought it looked like an old closet, small and cramped. Nevertheless, it was someplace to sleep.

As she passed the Mrs. Lovett's room, Del saw she was awake, writing something down in a small book. Mrs. Lovett noticed Del and smiled, waving. The girl smiled and moved on to her room.

On the bed was a fresh nightgown. Del silently thanked Mrs. Lovett as she slipped into it. The girl blew out the candle that lighted the room, sliding into bed and falling to sleep easily.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett's eyes opened as a scream filled the air. She ran out of her bedroom, making her way towards the scream. Above, Mr. Todd was hurrying down the stairs, flinging the door to the Baker's shop open and rushing inside. He followed Mrs. Lovett toward the scream, which was emanating from Del's room. They rushed through the door, and Mrs. Lovett gasped in horror as she saw Del.

The girl was sweating, tossing and turning, an ear-splitting scream coming from her agony-twisted mouth. Mrs. Lovett rushed over and restrained Del, avoiding the girl's hands as they flailed wildly. Instead of pushing Mrs. Lovett away, as was thought, Del embraced her, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Mommy, mommy, don't leave! Please don't leave! I never wanted you to leave! Please don't go!" Del cried in Mrs. Lovett's shoulder, squeezing her. The Baker looked shocked at first, but returned the embrace, patting the girl soothingly on the back.

"S'alright, dearie. I'm 'ere. I'm not leavin' ya." Mrs. Lovett whispered. Del whimpered.

"Where's Daddy? He left too! Where is he, Mommy? I want my Daddy!" She cried.

"'E's 'ere. Don't worry. 'E's comin'. Mrs. Lovett turned to see Mr. Todd in the doorway. She gave him a look of expectancy, and after he realized what she wanted him to do, he shook his head. She glared and pointed forcefully at the ground next to her. Mr. Todd growled angrily and glared, but moved next to Mrs. Lovett. The Baker grabbed Mr. Todd by the wrist and moved him closer.

"'Ere 'e is, luv. 'E's 'ere fer ya." Del grabbed Mr. Todd by the hand. He winced as the girl squeezed his hand unmercifully.

"Don't go, Daddy! It's not fair! I need you!" Mr. Todd froze, surprised. If Johanna were older, would she have said the same thing when he was transported? He felt sadness, and, what surprised him, pity. This girl had had her father taken away from her at a young age, and now she was reliving that in a dream. How sad. How pathetic.

"Don't leave." Del pleaded. Instead of Del, he saw Johanna, sobbing and asking him not to leave.

"I won't." He told Del, or Johanna in his mind.

"I love you." Johanna whispered.

"Yeah." Del's hand slowly lost it's grip on his as she fell asleep. Mrs. Lovett unwrapped her arms from the girl and pulled the sheets up to Del's chin. She tiptoed out of the room, pulling Mr. Todd with her.

"Is everythin' alright, dearie?" She asked when they had exited the room, returning to the kitchen. Mr. Todd nodded slowly. He left the Baker's shop, returning to his own. Mrs. Lovett sighed and poured herself a cup of gin.

The pacing started once he returned. Mrs. Lovett could hear his heavy footsteps pacing back and forth above her. Another sigh escaped Mrs. Lovett's lips. This new ordeal would have him pacing the whole night.

Mrs. Lovett had seen the look of sadness as Del pleaded him to stay. She was reliving her memories and he was reliving his. Mr. Todd needed Del right now, and the other way around.

'Things are gonna get harder.' Mrs. Lovett thought as she blew out the candle and slipped into bed, 'And I hope they can depend on each other to get through it'

* * *

This made me cry as I wrote it! Like I said, I know it was OOC, but my sister thought it was a good idea. She's so nice isn't she? Willing to build up my ego so some stranger can review just to tear it down again! I love her so much. Please review, even if it's constructive criticism. I shall invite with open arms.


	10. Grand opening and a beating

I know I've been lazy, but I truly have been busy! I swear it! Anywho, here's another chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy this, because I've struggled to write it. Please review, because June, meh sis, is evil with a razor!

June- Heh heh, I will keel joo all!

Right. Enjoy the chapter. Once again, please review. It makes us happy.

* * *

For several nights after that, it was very awkward when Del stepped into the room. She had no idea why because she remembered nothing. That didn't mean that Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett would forget anytime soon. Lately, Mr. Todd had been avoiding Del, and though she respected him enough to keep out of his way, she still felt hurt. She had asked Mrs. Lovett one day about his strange behavior.

"Don't worry, dearie. It's probably the weather that's been draggin' 'im down. 'E'll be 'is ole self in 'alf a tick, you'll see. 'Course, this pretty much is 'is old self, ain't it? I remember when Benjamin, not the poor bloke upstairs, mind you, 'e once was fiddling around with this gadget o' 'is-" Del tuned her out as Mrs. Lovett began to babble. The gears in the girl's head were turning, trying to remember a time when she had done her employer wrong. She couldn't recall one time.

"That's it!" She exclaimed, interrupting the baker, " I'm gonna' find out what I did!" Mrs. Lovett tried to protest as Del ran out of the shop and up the stairs into her employer's.

"Mr. Todd I want to talk about….what the hell are you doing?" What Mr. Todd was currently doing was sawing a piece of wood from his chair. He looked up sharply as he heard her voice. He smirked as he saw her standing in the doorway. He motioned for her to come closer. As soon as she was kneeled down next to him, he started explaining.

"It's a waste of time and risky to be caught if Mrs. Lovett carries the bodies down, so I came up with this. I'm going to put a pedal right here, and after I spill the rubies, I shall step on the pedal, the chair tilts backwards, and the body falls down into the bake house underneath." He pointed out the parts he was going to use and how he was going to do it to the wide-eyed Del. She enjoyed learning when she could, and asked if she could help him. He agreed, and they set to work, spending the whole night fixing up the chair. Del smiled proudly when it was finished. She yawned and laid on the floor, curling up and falling asleep instantly. Mr. Todd stared at her as she breathed deeply in sleep, then proceeded to pace around the room, though quieter than normal.

A week passed, and there was still no sign of Johanna and Anthony. Del was beginning to get worried for her friend. Anthony getting hurt by the Judge haunted her dreams at night, but she would not show it in the least. Her motto was, best expect the worst, unless the best comes. More than once, while Del was sleeping the shop, she heard Mr. Todd sing about his beautiful Johanna. It made her heart ache that they hadn't killed the Judge sooner, ridding everyone of these problems a lot quicker. Sure, Anthony had interrupted the moment, but later on she had found him and apologized for her and Mr. T's behavior. Of course she did not give him the real reason why they wanted the Judge. She had told them they had wanted to shave the Judge because he was wealthy and might have given a good tip, with times so hard and all. He had accepted this lie and apologized himself.

Del had gotten used to the blood that was shed almost everyday, though she couldn't help cringing every time she saw a pie laying out on the counter and wondering if it had someone in it. Mr. Todd kept to his word, and only killed people with no backgrounds. She had been afraid that one day that a mother and daughter had followed a man inside. She didn't have to be nervous, though, because Mr. Todd had given the man a clean shave and let him leave. Del had sighed with relief that day. No matter how intent she was on killing the Judge, an innocent child getting killed would pray on her conscious for a long time.

If she were to last a long time.

* * *

Another week later, Mrs. Lovett announced that that day would be the day of Grand Opening. Over the last couple days she had had Toby, and even some days, Del, if Mr. Todd would allow, to hang up posters all around Fleet Street. Everyone had gathered to see the new, well not so new, pie shop. With permission from Mr. Todd, Del was helping serving ale to the customers. She enjoyed getting called by Mrs. Lovett to get more pies for the men and women, and she also enjoyed working with Toby. Even though Mr. Todd hated him, she quite enjoyed his company. He looked up to her as a sister, and she enjoyed spoiling him and slipping him glasses of gin on his breaks.

At one point Mr. Todd had come out, watching the bustling crowd. Del had spotted him and smiled, giving him a small wave. He smirked at her, and that smirk grew wider when she pointed a man who had asked for a shave up to the barber.

"Toby, throw the old woman out!" Mrs. Lovett ordered. The boy was about to make his way over to a beggar woman who had invaded the shop, but Del interceded.

"Go help Mrs. Lovett, Toby. I'll take care of her." The boy smiled and nodded. Del walked toward the beggar woman.

"Ma'am, I suggest you leave. You can't be here." The woman completely ignored her, walking around and continuing exploring. Del's eyes narrowed, and she reached out to touch the woman. "Now see here-"

As soon as Del's hand made contact with the woman, the woman screeched. Del was subjected to scratches, bites, kicks, and punches. The young girl had tried to pull away, but now the beggar woman was holding her, so she couldn't escape. Toby had noticed the commotion, running over there, prying off the delirious woman and forcing her outside. He closed the door behind her, and ran over to where Del was now lying, bleeding from scratches and bite marks, bruises all over her skin.

"Mum! Mum! Mrs. Lovett!" The young boy screamed. The baker looked up sharply, startled from the conversation she was having.

"What is it Toby? What's the matt- oh!" The baker gasped as she saw Del lying, bruised and bleeding. "Toby, pick the girl up and bring her to Mr. T's! I'll be right there to help!" The boy nodded and gently lifted Del up. He positioned one of her arms around his shoulders and kind of dragged her along. He found it difficult to get up the stairs, but he was finally at the top. He opened the door and struggled inside.

Mr. Todd looked up as Toby entered his shop, dragging Del along with him. He rushed over and caught her before she hit the ground, letting Toby fall to the floor from exhaustion. He narrowed his eyes at the fallen boy.

"What happened?" He demanded. The boy opened his mouth to reply, but was saved the trouble as Mrs. Lovett bustled, carrying loads of bandages. She ordered Mr. Todd to place the girl on the chair. Normally he would have put up a fight for her ordering him around, but this time he complied without a fuss.

"What happened?" He asked again, a dark and deadly tone lacing his tone. Mrs. Lovett kneeled before Del, applying pressure on the bleeding and wrapping the wounds while explaining.

"I ordered Toby to take an old beggar woman out o' the shop. She was scarin' the customers away. Del did it instead. From wot the customers told me, Del 'ad asked politely for the woman ta leave, and the woman ignored 'er. Del tried ta pull 'er out, but the woman pitched a fit. She started ta scream, bitin' an' kickin' up a storm. Toby noticed and pushed 'er out. Del was already unconscious by then. That's all that I've been told." Mrs. Lovett was wiping the blood off of Del's arms, trying to find her real wounds.

The young girl had scratches and bruises on her face, bites, scratches, and bruises on her arms, bruises on her legs, and most likely a sprained wrist and ankle, from the way they were swollen up. All the while Mrs. Lovett was bandaging, Mr. Todd had been pacing. The little voice inside his head was whispering that the blame was on him, and though he argued with it, he knew it was right.

Del was not Mrs. Lovett's lackey, she was his apprentice. Anything that happened to her was his responsibility. The little voice had warned that something like this was going to happen, that fate would push him down when he was finally ready to gain triumph. He thought that it would have to do with him, so he prepared himself by keeping away from everyone. It was luck when Del came and helped him with the chair, and he had forgotten all about the whispered warning. But now this happens, and he blamed himself.

He helped Mrs. Lovett carry Del into her room and set her on the bed. They quietly closed the door, and the barber returned to pacing in his shop. That night, the barber made a vow.

"Del is too clumsy and ignorant to watch out for herself from now on. I will follow her every where she goes, now" He whispered quietly to himself.

* * *

Ummmm, stalkerish much? This took a long time to squeeze out of my system, because I have another idea for another story, and when that happens, I tend to not be able to think about the original. In this case, this story. I finally did it though, and it would be nice if I had some reviews. Oh look, here comes June!

June- I keel joo! –slits random person's throat and runs off-

Righty then! Try to review, okey dokey?


	11. Healing time

Inspiration comes to people in many ways. For me, it's staring at a blank screen for an hour or two trying to think of what will happen next. It's very productive for me, apparently, since I have gotten this far. The reason why I need to look at the blank screen is because I'll have a big idea in the middle of the night, then I'm too stupid to write it down, and then I forget. Blank screens help me remember. Unfortunately, I have realized this also solves the homework problems.

BTW, June says hi, since no sane person would be awake at 6:00 in the morning writing this, and she so happens to be, surprisingly, a sane person. She also says review. And do not forget she still has that razor.

* * *

Del awoke to the sound of scuffling and humming. Mrs. Lovett was in her room, playing with something in her dresser. Del tried to speak, but her throat was dry, so she threw her other pillow in the back of Mrs. Lovett's head. The baker yelped and turned around, but when she saw it was only Del, she grinned.

"Mornin', dearie! You feelin' any betta?" Del tried to mouth the words explaining that she couldn't talk, and Mrs. Lovett caught on, and gave her a drink from the glass of water on her bedside table.

"Thank you." The young girl's voice rasped. Mrs. Lovett nodded, then went back to the dresser. "What happened?"

"Ya don't rememba? That ol' woman trying ta get in me shop, an' I told ya ta get rid o' 'er. She put a nasty beatin' on ya. Toby carried ya up ta Mr. T's shop, and got ya fixed up there. Brought ya back 'ere, and 'ere ya been fer two days, fast asleep. We've been watching ova' ya day an' night, hopin' you'd wake up."

"We?"

"Mr. T an' I. Sometimes Toby would come in, too, but there's lots o' work ta be done. The boy's really worried about ya. Ready ta call a docta' 'e was, but we couldn't 'ave that. Ya know, wiv the business an' all." She gave Del a wink. "Now, ya should get some sleep, dearie. Those wounds can't 'eal by themselves, they need rest."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. Mr. T needs help in the shop. The judge is supposed to come, and I want to be there. I cannot lay around when there's work to be done, you said it yourself. I'm going to get up." As she was ready to stand up, a voice snarled from the doorway,

"You will stay there and rest like Mrs. Lovett said, Del!" Her head whipped around to see Mrs. Todd, glaring. Mrs. Lovett had jumped at the sound of his voice, hand held over her heart. She realized it was him, and smiled, fixing her hair and smoothing out her dress.

"Thank ya, Mr. T. The girl is so stubborn sometimes. Just like ya." His glare turned to her, and she fell silent. Del still hadn't moved from her spot.

"Get some rest now! I will cut the Judge's throat with or without you!" Del turned back into bed, grumbling moodily. She faced away from them like a mad child. Del was throwing a temper tantrum.

It took a few minutes, but finally Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett heard the deep breathing indicating that Del was asleep. Mrs. Lovett sighed and went back to folding clothes in the dresser. All the girl owned was sailor clothes. Mr. Todd had pulled up a chair and sat by the bed, staring at the blank wall.

"I'll be goin', Mr. T. Just wanted ta stay until the girl woke up. Lots o' work ta be done."

"Leave, then." Came the mumbled reply. Mrs. Lovett sighed once more, taking quiet steps out the door.

* * *

That's all I could really think of. I'm so bored! You wait for the end of the school year since, like, the first day of school, and then when you get there, you realize you have nothing to do. It sucks. The farthest away I have gotten away from my house is a food store! I seriously need a life, dude. Please review, June has a razor.


	12. An awkward situation

There might be some errors because I am crazy tired right now, but I was also crazy bored. I am being totally lazy, sitting around and doing close to nothing, except for my chores, of course.

June- ZZZZZZ……..

June, get up!

June- This better be freakin' important! Is the meadow on fire?

No Charlie! I've found a map to Candy Mountain! Candy Mountain, Charlie! –blinks- Why did I have to urge to say that? Damn you and your Youtube, June!

June- Get on with the writing.

-sigh- For once, she's right! Please read and review! Comments are appreciated. A lot.

* * *

For another night, Mr. Todd sat there, watching Del's every move. Not that she moved much. She mostly slept. Slept and ate. Slept and ate and went to the bathroom.

This was Mr. Todd's main problem.

He couldn't follow Del into the bathroom. Not that he cared about it much, but she sure did. The flat mark on his face where the door had slammed when he had tried to follow her in proved it. Eventually, he had ordered Mrs. Lovett by razor-point to accompany Del into the bathroom. The two women had grumbled, and Del had cursed, but the threatening glare he had shot at them quieted Mrs. Lovett down, and she quieted Del down.

And then came the most awkward time that Mr. Todd would ever have in his life.

* * *

Del had been sleeping and Mr. Todd had been staring at a far wall. His gaze flickered down as Del groaned, rolling over in her sleep. His gaze had returned to the wall for five seconds before he had noticed the small stain on the sheets that Del was laying on.

A bloodstain.

Instantly, he ran out of the room. He found Mrs. Lovett in her shop, and he dragged her by the throat to where Del lie, still asleep.

"What's wrong wiv her?" He growled, pointing to the bloodstain. At first, Mrs. Lovett was confused. She finally followed his finger, and she smiled.

"Nothin's wrong, dearie! Our Del's a woman. This 'appens every month. We jus' gotta get 'er up, change these sheets, an' she'll be fine!" Mr. Todd looked on in horror as Mrs. Lovett took this subject so casually. Del was bleeding! Usually, when something like this happened, the woman would just about have a heart attack! The baker explained what was happening as she took in Mr. Todd's confused expression. Her explanation left a surprised and somewhat disgusted barber in her wake as she searched for new sheets.

They had also woken Del up. She had frustrated him to no end when she took the news of her dilemma so easily. This girl was bleeding, dammit, and in a place where, he imagined, he would definitely not want to bleed, no matter how beautiful the red color was. All she did was murmer a soft "Oh," and get up for Mrs. Lovett to change the sheets. Del had also made a quick trip to the bathroom, and she was back in bed, fast asleep.

Another mystery of the female race explained to one clueless Mr. Todd.

* * *

June- Privacy issues, much?

This is a crazed barber that wants revenge on an evil judge that drove his wife to madness. I don't think he knows much about privacy. Or PMSing. Though he will find out. Sometime in the near future. –maniacal laugher- Please read and review! It gives me inspiration for chapters like this.


	13. Mood swings and a Picnic

Happy belated 4th everyone! I felt incredibly hyper, so I decided to write another chapter. I had so many good reviews on the last chapter. I actually had to read it two more times to register what I had written, and then I started laughing until I ended up on the floor!

June- She really was on the floor. Trust me, I had to pick her up.

That's not true! Or, is it? I thought it was Brother! That means I hugged you? Eeeeewwww!

June- Get on with the story.

Oh yeah, the story. Heh. Please read and review! I'm gonna finally go back on the movie-verse! I spent enough time out of it, I guess.

Disclaimer- If I took Tim Burton hostage, you think he would give me Sweeney Todd? I guess not…

* * *

The two days that followed, Del had healed nicely. Mr. Todd was still trailing after her, and she had taken the chance to give him the slip every chance she got it. Of course, she got threats and curses every time she did it, but that didn't deter her from trying.

And, as warned by Mrs. Lovett, of course there was the mood swings.

Del and Mr. Todd had had an argument over whether she was allowed to take a walk when she was still supposed to rest.

"But whyyyyy! I wanna go ooouuutttt! Del whined. Mr. Todd winced at the high-pitched voice she used.

"Mrs. Lovett said you should rest." He growled warningly.

"But…why…?" Del asked, tears in her eyes. He froze, but covered it up quickly with a scowl.

"Mrs. Lovett said you should rest." He repeated.

"Fine! It's not fair! I don't wanna be your apprentice anymore! I quit!" She yelled loudly. She stomped her feet to the door and slammed it on her way out. Mr. Todd sighed and sat down in his chair.

Not ten minutes later, the bell sounded, and Del stepped in.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Can I still be your apprentice?" Del said. Mr. Todd stood up and moved to the window, looking out through the small panes of glass.

"Hn." What he didn't know was that she caught the small smile that had formed on his face.

"Great!" She said with such sudden enthusiasm that the barber had almost stumbled and lost his cool. Almost. "Mrs. Lovett said that in a couple days, I should be healed! She said that she's been planning a picnic, and we're gonna celebrate the new business! Isn't it great?!" Before she could give him a chance to respond, she let a holler of joy and ran out of the shop, leaving a slightly shocked Mr. Todd.

* * *

The sun beat down on Del as she ran around with Toby, playing with the kite that he had made. She had collected parts of old fabric from the street when she had snuck around Mr. Todd, and he had found pieces of wood from small, broken down buildings. Together, with the supervision of Mrs. Lovett, they had made 'The best kite in London,' as Toby put it. Del had started to get hot, so she yelled to Toby that she was taking a break, and she jogged to the tree that Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd had been sitting under.

"-bring a touch o' gentility ta the place. A boar's head er two. You listenin' ta me, Mr. T?" She heard Mrs. Lovett babble and decided that she would sit next to her employer, lest she get dragged into another boring conversation.

"Of course." He stated absently.

"Wot did I just say?" Mrs. Lovett asked suspiciously.

"There must be a way to the Judge." Mrs. Lovett sighed.

"Always 'bout that bloody judge ain't it? We got a nice respectable business now. Since we're careful ta pick an' choose, who's gonna catch on?" Del almost choked as Mrs. Lovett began to kiss the barber, singing a small, but pretty tune in between kisses. The choke of surprise turned to a choke trying to hold back laughter as Mr. Todd continued to ignore her. She truly felt bad for the older woman. Anyone could have guessed that the baker loved the barber. And anyone could have also guessed that the barber did NOT like the baker.

When Mrs. Lovett went into singing about how they would get married and live by the sea, it made the girl think.

What would happen to her?

It had kept Del up for many nights. After she got revenge, which she always played out in her mind, it would leave a question in her mind about what would happen next.

Sure revenge was great. Revenge was what she craved.

But, then what?

"Maybe then we can finally get Del in a dress." Mrs. Lovett teased.

That thoroughly shocked Del.

"You…you would let me… come w-with you by the sea?" The apprentice stuttered beside her employer. Mrs. Lovett's face frowned in confusion, and even Mr. Todd glanced over in slight surprise.

O' course, dearie! Ya think we would leave ya here in London alone? Definitely not! You, an' Toby, an' Mr. T an' I'll all live in a cottage by the sea."

Both of them jumped as Del let out a sob.

"Whassa matta' , Del? We say somefin'?" Mrs. Lovett asked quickly as she rushed over to embrace Del.

"I-I didn't know you…wanted me." The girl said quietly, letting out another small sob. To her shock, Mrs. Lovett laughed, and even Mr. T let out a small snort.

"Who wouldn't want ya? You're the thread that keeps the crazies like us togetha'!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed. Another small sob of happiness marked the end of that discussion. Mrs. Lovett decided that it was about time that they should return to the shop. Del and Toby collected 'The best kite in London," and they trudged wearily back to the meat emporium. Or in Del's case, the barber shop, because she had had her bedroom moved up, on request of Mrs. Lovett. She had said something vague about needing that room, but wouldn't tell her why. Del had shrugged. The bed had been moved upwards. Problem solved.

Mr. Todd walked the stairs first. He _did _have the keys to get in. He had slipped in, and Del shuffled behind him. She made her way to the bed, forgetting about everything else. The moment her head hit the pillow, she was gone.

* * *

Phew, I'm tired myself! That was a lot of writing!

June- Typer's cramp!

For once, I agree. Ouch, my hands.

June- Read and Review! I stole the razor back from Slasha!

Wait, what? –checks pockets- Holy crap, you did! How the hell did you do that?

June- Trade secret.

Youtube is not a trade secret! Don't lie to me! I will find out how you did that! Anywho, what she said. Please Read and Review. It makes the world go round.


	14. The end of the Beadle

Someone who thought they were very wise taught me that boredom was the cure for anything.

They L.I.E.D.

June has nothing to say because she is tied u-er asleep! Yes…asleep…-evil laugh-

Unfortunately, our end is coming soon, and I shall have to say goodbye. BUT, I will write more, so it's not like I'm dying or anything.

Sweeney- I can fix that…

Shut up! When you're in my fanfiction, I can make you do anything I want! Feel like crossdressing?!

Sweeney- shocked- No!

Then be quiet and sit in my imagination corner.

Sweeney-cowers- Yes, ma'am.

* * *

The next day was as eventful as the first.

If not more.

Del woke up to the steady pounding of footsteps. She looked over to see Mr. Todd pacing across the already worn floor, looking outside distractedly. She yawned loudly to alert that she was awake, but he only glanced at her and looked away sharply, returning to his 'ritual.'

The bell rung, and Mrs. Lovett stepped in with a tray of food. She shoved it to Del, blabbering about eating to get healthy and crap like that. She turned to Mr. Todd hesitantly, whispering something to him. He turned around, and Del thought he was mad, but a look that she couldn't quite comprehend adorned his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but paused as the door opened with a jingle, and Anthony ran inside. Del rolled her eyes. Didn't he know to knock by now?

"The Judge has Johanna locked up in a madhouse!" The boy rushed. Del could practically hear the cogs turning in her employer's brain.

"We've got him." He whispered. Anthony looked puzzled. "We've got her." He corrected.

"How?" Del asked. He glanced at her.

"We're going to set Anthony up as a wigmaker's apprentice. Do you know Johanna's hair color?"

"Yellow!" Del's eyes rolled again. Mr. T shook his head. He proceeded to name all the different shades, explaining what they looked like. After Anthony left, he wrote a note and sent Toby to deliver it to the Judge.

"I guess we're finally gonna get out revenge." Del mused afterwards. Her employer was silent.

"What're we gonna do after this? Are we gonna go with Mrs. Lovett?" He turned to face her, the same unreadable expression on his face.

"I don't know." He whispered. Del shivered. His voice was hauntingly sad, and it scared her.

He saw something out the window, and he rushed out of the shop. Del was surprised, but it took only seconds for her to rush out after him. They met Mrs. Lovett, and she was about to say something, when another face popped out.

"Good evening ladies and gent." The Beadle said in his oily voice. Del cringed.

"Goodness sir, ya gave me a frigh'!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed. The Beadle smiled.

"Not my attention, I assure you. I was called down to investigate the gastly smell that goes on after dark. Could you lead me to your bake house?" Del flinched back as he sneezed, but was stopped by a light squeeze on the shoulder from behind her.

"Of course, sir. But before that, why don't I pamper you?" Mr. Todd asked smoothly. The Beadle shook his head.

"I have to get done with my job." The Beadle protested. At first, Mr. T seemed a frustrated, but returned smoothly with a question of what he was wearing. Since Del was by no means a male, she could only guess that meant a cologne of some sort. Del had absolutely no clue what the Beadle replied, and what Mr. T said, but as soon as her employer said that it would impress the women, the Beadle was climbing upstairs to the tonsorial parlor.

"Nice room." The Beadle commented as Mr. Todd readied him for a shave, a noticeable hint of sarcasm lining it. Del felt a tug at her pants and she quickly moved to the side, glaring at the smirking face of the Beadle.

"What's the matter, sweet? Not ready yet?" Del gave a inconspicuous shudder, but strained a smile for employer. Anything to keep the Beadle in the shop. The Beadle nodded knowingly and looked away. Mr. Todd's hand twitched slightly.

"I don't think you would like her, sir. She isn't as beautiful as the yellow-haired woman that lived here once. I've heard she was quite the woman." The Beadle chuckled.

"She sure was, at least, that's what I saw with the Judge." Her employer's hand twitched again.

"Don't you think her husband would get angry?" Another chuckle.

"He's probably dead in the cell we provided for him fifteen years ago."

"Sir, I doubt that very, very much." The Beadle looked up at the towering figure above him, who was smirking.

"Why would you say th-" The Beadle didn't say anything. More like he couldn't say anything. His throat was too busy gushing blood from a single thrust from the bloodied razor held in Mr. Todd's hand.

A single stomp on the pedal sent the Beadle's body toward the bake house below. Del's employer picked up the Beadle's hat and threw it down there with him.

Mr. T gave a small, victorious laugh. He turned to Del,

"You stay here. If anyone comes, yell out for me." He was about to walk to the door, but paused. He reached over and ruffled Del's brown hair.

"Good work." He said quickly before rushing out the door.

* * *

What will happen next? I think we all know. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not updating, but I've been a little busy. Since school is starting next week, I just went to get my schedule, and I've been preparing for school. It seems like you have school on your mind way before it's time to start! If you're reading this now, I would like you to go in my profile and read the other story called 'Falling, literally, into Naruto.' It's the story my sister started, and she's getting really depressed that almost no one's reviewed. If you could leave a small review, I could maybe find the time for a faster update, okay?


	15. Fin

Heh heh, hi everyone. Yeah, I know I haven't updated in…-looks at calendar- Holy Cripes! Two months. Alright, I'll give everyone a chance to beat up on me later –flinches as guns are being drawn out- but first I have to complete this. It's a birthday present for my dad, which I promised I would complete this.

Happy Birthday, Dad!!

* * *

Del huffed and sat down in the barber's chair moodily. This wasn't her shop. It wasn't her responsibility to watch it. But she had seen Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd conversing in the street and saw them rush into the shop, so she guessed it was important. It was alright with her, so long as he held up his end of the bargain. It was about time to get the revenge they had all been waiting for. The ring of the bell and a shout startled Del.

Anthony and a strange boy rushed into the room.

"Del! This is Johanna," Del nodded her greetings. Anthony turned to Johanna. "You wait for him her. I'll return with the coach soon. Don't worry. You're safe now." Johanna's expression turned sad.

"Safe? So we run away and all our dreams come true?"

"I hope so." Del rolled her eyes. This was just…ew.

"I've never had dreams. Only nightmares." Del had to turn away. If this went on any longer, she could have sworn that she would vomit what little lunch she had onto the floor.

"When we're free of this place, all the ghosts will go away."

"No, Anthony. They never go away." '_At least she has a point there.'_ Del mused. Anthony promised to be back in less than a half an hour and ran out the door. An awkward silence filled the room as the two girls were left alone. Johanna decided to wander around the room as Del studied her. She really was pretty. If she looked exactly like her mother, no wonder why Mr. Todd was obsessed. Johanna had walked over to the dresser. Del was about to protest as she lifted the photograph for inspection, but decided against it. It was part hers anyway, right? The need to protest grew larger as the girl lifted one of Mr. Todd's razors. As she opened her mouth to speak, a whispering caught her attention. Quickly, Del opened the chest and motioned Johanna inside. She prepared herself for whoever might be coming through the door.

The bell jingled, and the same beggar woman who had assaulter her just days before stepped inside of the room. Del paled considerably, stepping back. The woman, however took no notice and called for the Beadle. Del finally found her voice.

"E-excuse me…ma'am, b-but…" Del trailed off as the woman started making a kind of song into her call for the Beadle. She danced and spun around the room. Finally, Del was able to breath a sigh of relief as she saw Mr. Todd.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He whispered quietly. The woman was suddenly quiet. It was almost like she was ashamed. She was backing up slowly with every step that the barber took. She rambled on about Mrs. Lovett, calling her the devil's wife and accusing her of no pity. She looked up at Mr. Todd.

"Do I know you, mister?" The judge's voice was heard. He was coming closer. Del saw her employer's face as it weighed his options.

A flash of silver, and blood gushed from the beggar woman's throat. He quickly stepped on the pedal, and she fell from sight. Not a second later, the Judge ran into the room.

"Where is she?" Mr. Todd quickly pocketed his razor.

"Below. With my neighbor." The Judge was about to turn around and leave. They couldn't have that.

"Thank heavens the sailor did not molest her," He walked over and pulled the Judge into the room. "Thank heavens, too, she has seen the error of her ways." The Judge's face brightened.

"She has?"

"Yes. You're lesson, along with a small persuasion from my assistant, was well learned. She speaks only of you. Longing for forgiveness."

"Then she shall have it. She'll be here soon?" Mr. Todd nodded. The Judge's face turned to one of excitement. Anticipation crawled up Del's spine.

"Excellent!" A pause followed.

"How 'bout a shave?" The Judge blinked. Del rushed forward to take his arm and leaded him to the chair.

"Sit, sir." She insisted. Mr. Todd undid his tie and held it out for her to take and place on the dresser. They sang once again about pretty women.

"What we do for pretty women!" The Judge remarked.

"**Blowing out the candles or combing out their hair."**

"Even when they leave, they still are there." Mr. Todd took out his razor and held it up to shine in the moonlight.

"How seldom it is one meets a fellow spirit."

"With fellow tastes in women, at least." Del's employer gripped the Judge's arm tightly. The Judge looked confused.

"What's that?"

"The year's no doubt have changed me, sir. But then, I suppose the face of a barber and a girl, both who you have wronged, prisoners, dogs, they aren't particularly memorable, are they?" The Judge looked at Del and Mr. Todd. He was studying their faces. A light of realization dawned his face.

"Delilah Mackenzie. Benjamin Barker." He growled.

"BENJAMIN BARKER!!" Mr. Todd yelled. He stabbed the razor into the Judge's throat. Blood spurted out onto the young girl and her employer. She giggled insanely as Mr. Todd stabbed his enemy mercilessly. He circled the Judge, finishing him off with another swipe of his razor. Blood flew across the room. Mr. Todd motioned for Del to step forward.

"After you." Del smirked and stomped on the peddle. She watched in awe as the chair flipped back and the Judge slid down the trapdoor. She giggled again and licked the blood off her hands. She watched as Mr. Todd once again returned to his razor, blood dripping down in large drops off his shirt.

"Rest now, my friend. Rest now forever. Sleep now the untroubled sleep of the angels." He kneeled and set the silver razor carefully on the floor. A creak interrupted Mr. Todd. Del had forgotten about hiding Johanna in the chest. Because she was suffering a momentary case of insanity, she failed to recognize Johanna as he pulled her out and shoved her into the chair. As he was about to finish her off, a scream echoed. That immediately sobered Del.

"Forget my face." Mr. Todd whispered to Johanna. "Come, Del." She stared sadly at Johanna. It wasn't fair that the young girl didn't realize that he was her father. She followed her employer without a word. They quickly made their way to the bake house. They entered and saw Mrs. Lovett trying to drag a body toward the oven.

"Why did you scream?" Mr. Todd questioned.

"He was clutching onto me dress, but he's finished now." Noticing Mrs. Lovett's futile attempt to drag the body, Mr. Todd became annoyed. He walked over.

"I'll take care of it. Open the door," Mrs. Lovett lingered. "Open the door, I said." The oven door creaked, and the room was filled with light. Del stood off to the side, and her head tilted to the side in confusion as an expression she couldn't quite understand flooded her employer's face. She watched as he walked closer to the dead beggar woman. He kneeled down and took her by the shoulder to turn her over. He brushed some strands of hair out of her face. Del was surprised to see that beneath the grime that covered this woman's face, she was actually quite pretty. Her blonde hair was dirty, but it could have easily been fixed, and Del realized this woman was familiar. In fact she looked like-

Oh dear.

" 'Don't I know you,' she said," Mr. Todd whispered. "You knew she lived." Del turned to Mrs. Lovett in shock. There was no trace of denial on her face.

"I was only thinking of you." Mr. Todd looked up in wonder.

"You lied to me." He sounded amazed. Not the good amazed. The kind where someone punches you and you start bleeding, amazed.

"_No, no, not lied at all. I never lied. Said she took a poison she did, never said that she died."_

"Lucy, I've come home again." He said this with such anguish that Del's eyes teared up. She glared accusingly at Mrs. Lovett.

" _Poor thing, she lived, but it left her weak in the head. All she did for months was just lie there in bed. Should've been in hospital. Wound up in Bedlam instead. Poor thing! Better you should think she was dead. Yes I lied 'cause I love you. I'd be twice the wife she was." _This one didn't surprise Del. It didn't take much to guess that Mrs. Lovett was infatuated with Mr. Todd.

"Lucy…"

"_I love you!"_

"What have I done?"

"_Could that thing have cared for you like me?" _Mr. Todd spun around. Del was sure that this was death of Mrs. Lovett.

"Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder. Eminently practical and yet appropriate as always. As you've said repeatedly, there's little point in dwelling on the past. Now, come here, my love!" Mrs. Lovett retreated from him, almost bumping into Del in the process. She pleaded her case with him.

"_Everything I did, I swear, I thought was only for the best."_

"Not a thing to fear, my love! What's dead is dead!" He approached her.

"_Can we still be married?" _He grabbed her hands and twirled her into a dance. Del watched in slight confusion as the twirled around the floor.

"The history of the world, my pet."

"_Oh, Mr. Todd. Oh, Mr. Todd. Leave it to me." _'Is this really a bad thing?' Del thought to herself. She loved both of them. What would harm her life if they were married and lived by the sea. If anything, it would help.

"Is learn forgiveness and try to forget!" Del smiled.

"_By the sea, Mr. Todd, we'll be comfy-cozy. By the sea, Mr. Todd, where there's no one nosy." _Del giggled. She couldn't help noticing that her employer was acting strange though.

"And life is for the alive my dear. So let's keep living it." Del couldn't put her finger on what was strange.

"Just keep living it!" It was on the tip of her tongue.

"Really living it!" The oven.

Before Del could shout, Mr. Todd had thrown Mrs. Lovett right into the open oven that she had left open. She watched in horror as the woman screamed and flailed around in pain as her skin was being burned right off her. The sight was finally ended as Mr. Todd shut the oven door, but Del couldn't stop looking at the exact spot where Mrs. Lovett had been. The room turned silent.

Slowly, cautiously, Del approached her employer. His back was turned to her, and he was breathing heavily. She carefully put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Todd?"

A flash of silver.

Del gripped the spot where the razor had sliced open her flesh. She watched as blood poured through her fingers. Del looked up, startled, at Mr. Todd. He seemed almost as surprised as her, staring at her in bewilderment. She stumbled over to where Lucy lay, falling next to her.

Her tears clouded her vision. She wasn't even able to see a last image.

Black.

Mr. Todd stared at the spot where Lucy, and now Del lay. They were both dead. He had killed them both. He walked over, forgetting his razor as it dropped onto the floor. He kneeled down and laid both Del's and Lucy's hair onto his lap. Their brown and blonde hair mixed together. He stroked their foreheads.

"There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful. A foolish barber and his wife. She was his reason and his life, and she was beautiful." Mr. Todd didn't even notice as the sewer grate opened, Toby climbed out. He was too busy singing his melancholy story.

"And she was virtuous." Toby crawled over to Mr. Todd's razor, plucking it off the ground. He stood behind Mr. Todd.

"And he was…" Toby pulled the razor across Mr. Todd's throat and walked out the door. The older man slowly slumped forward. Blood dripped onto Del and Lucy. The river of blood soaked their hair, and what was not caught there slowly made it's way down the drain and into the dark, disgusting sewer.

The demon barber and his apprentice were no more.

_Fin

* * *

  
_

Well, that's over with. It's about time, right? I promised you guys could beat up on me. –flinches again as angry mob approaches-

I'll see you all soon! –runs away-


End file.
